Clovis Vecto
Clovis Vecto is a Perpetual and powerful psyker. He is presumed to be born around 7.000 BC. Being a perpetual and living many different lives, he ended up as a citizen of the world that would be known as Krieg. Clovis, for the most part, has lived a military life, fighting for many nations throughout the war torn history of man, especially around Europe, the Middle East, and Eastern Asia. Vecto would survive and manage to hide himself up until the outbreak of the Imperial Revolution that tore the Imperium of Man in two. Vecto, staying loyal to the old Imperium, sided with the faction that would be known as the Imperial Remnant shortly after the revolution. Biography Past Clovis Vecto have lived since sometime around 7.000 BC. Throughout his lifetimes up until the Dark Age of Technology, he has lived mostly as a soldier under countless banners across Europe, the Middle East, and Asia. Later he would also fight in wars on the American continent. Throughout all these lives he came to meet the man who would later become the Emperor of the Imperial Remnant, a few times, though Vecto can only vaguely remember him. Vecto was also one of the first humans to venture outside the Sol system and help establish the first human colonies. He, however, would quickly leave his peaceful life behind and enlist in the human confederation's military to fight the horrors that awaited the expanding humans out in the galaxy. Vecto kept fighting up the alien horrors for many thousands of years, he's psychic powers growing stronger after each death he experienced. He would eventually return to Terra, having grown tired of the wars and fighting for now. Here he bought a small piece of land where he could take care of himself all alone. Vecto had seen what was happening to those who showed psychic potential and sought a way to control his own growing powers to conceal them from everyone. His training, however, didn't pay off as he had hoped and he accidentally lost control for but a moment and opened a portal for daemons to assault the immediate area. Vecto himself died from the loss of control but his soul wasn't taken by the daemons. When he resurrected months later the Confederation was gone and anarchy ruled supreme, the Age of Strife had begun. Age of Strife Vecto managed to get by for many centuries through scavenging and killing for things he needed to survive but as some form of civilization returned to Terra, he slowly wormed himself into their societies, living a modest life as a small foot soldier or whatever work he could get his hands on at the time. It didn't take long before rumors of an extremely powerful warlord and his genetically enhanced super soldiers reached Vecto and soon after was the city Vecto lived in was attacked by the armies of Thunder Warriors under the command of the Emperor himself. Vecto fought in the battle but was killed by one of the Thunder Warriors after he tried to ambush it with his assault rifle. Vecto's dead body would be buried in a mass grave for the dead but a few days weeks later he revived and managed to crawl his way out of the mass grave. He didn't dare approach the now conquered city and instead wandered off to another town. While it would take him many days to reach the next town he eventually arrived and settled there until the end of the Unification Wars. Great Crusade By the time The Emperor launched the Great Crusade Vecto had once more taken up arms and this time joined the Navy and served as a Fifth Lieutenant on an Imperial battleship. While he played an insignificant role on board the ship at first, he quickly rose through the ranks and by the time of his sixteenth naval engagement he had managed to be promoted to Captain and given his own ship, a Dauntless-Class Light Cruiser, to command. Vecto and his ship was attached to a fleet expanding into what would later be known as Segmentum Tempestus. The fleet pushed far into xenos infested territory and Vecto scored many achievements during the campaigns. The fleet, however, eventually drew the wrath of a powerful Eldar Craftworld when it attacked and destroyed a small Eldar scout fleet. The Eldars responded in force and utterly decimated them. Only a few ships survived the brutal counterattack, with Vecto's ship barely making it back to imperial territory. Seeing his ship was beyond repair he decided that he had had more than enough combat for now and retired from the military, claiming a piece of land on Krieg for himself. Vecto spent the rest of the Great Crusade as a simple farmer who produced exotic wines. Horus Heresy Horus Heresy eventually came to Segmentum Tempestus. Vecto was forced into service again to defend the Segmentum and was given command of a small destroyer. The small destroyer he was given command of was part of an escort for a larger Cruiser. Vecto didn't get much time to readjust himself to being in command again after so many years away from a ship. His ship was destroyed in its first engagement during the defense of an industrial world in Segmentum Tempestus. Vecto was blown into space after a round from a macro canon blew apart the bridge. Killed by a large piece of metal that had broken his neck during the explosion he was left drifting through space. He neck healed itself and he was revived but he died shortly after either by freezing to death or suffocation but since he's a Perpetual he would only return from the dead a few moments later just for the process to repeat itself. He kept floating through space for years, dying again and again as madness slowly claimed him in between the few moments he was alive, until he was finally found by a small pirate ship through a stroke of luck. The pirates took his body aboard their ship, hoping that he had something of value. To the pirates' great surprise, Vecto woke up only a few moments after they had brought him on board. Having gone completely mad from dying over and over for years he attacked the pirates with his psychic powers. Vecto slaughtered everyone aboard the small ship in his madness induced rampage and when there was nothing more to kill he attacked the ship itself. Hallways were torn apart by powerful telekinesis and rooms were melted by warp fire. Vecto's madness eventually dwindled and he came to his senses once more, more or less. Witnessing what he had done to the ship, he tried to repair a shuttle in the ship's hanger. After days of tiring work, he managed to get the shuttle to work and used it to fly to the nearby planet. Time in the Imperium of Man After Clovis docked at the planet he was in need of money and so set up meeting with many different merchants and even some associates of different Rogue Traders to sell his ship. He bargained a good deal for the old vessel and earned enough money for him to last for a while. He used the money to set up a small shop in one of the poor districts. Time went by and Clovis lived a modest life by selling whatever he could get his hands on. He also made sure to keep a low profile so that he wouldn't attract the attention of the Inquisition whenever a Black Ship arrived to collect any psykers the local authorities. He was eventually approached by a Rogue Trader that sought information on sudden dealing going on in the district. Clovis, earning himself a good sum of money, helped the Rogue Trader, a short man known as Julias Trenko. Clovis knowledge proved valuable to Trenko and the rogue Trader later discovered that Clovis was actually a powerful psyker hiding from Imperial authorities. Trenko, seeing the potential of the psyker, offered Clovis to become part of his crew. Clovis accepted the offer and closed his shop. Clovis and Trenko traveled the stars for many years and uncovered many riches and xenos artifacts. Their travels eventually took them to the still rich planet of Krieg. They arrived only a few days before the outbreak of the rebelling leading to the Krieg's almost 500 year long civil war. When the rebellion started was Clovis taking a shuttle to Trenko's ship in orbit, trying to escape the chaos, but he was shot down by fire from a nearby AA-gun. Clovis didn't survive the crash but eventually returned to life a few hours later only to witness world-wide nuclear strikes from the last remaining loyal hive city. Clovis was killed once more, blasted apart in a million pieces. It would take him many months before he resurrected again. He walked the ruined surface of Krieg for days before he found signs of a forgotten battle. Picking through the corpses of the dead, he managed to piece togther a uniform that looks like the one used by loyalist Kriegers, though this was unknown to him for the time being. Armed only with a lasgun and an old mono knife he kept walking. Where he was going he had no idea but he hoped he could at least find someone at some point. It was also during this walk that he developed an odd passive ability. At first he became completely confused by what he saw but eventually he figured out that these odd visions were actually glimpse of possible futures. As time went by, this passive ability grew in strength. Tiny and confusing fragments of the future became longer visions and even more accurate. It was through this ability that he discovered that a battle between a loyalist and separatist force would take place nearby. Stopping to focus solely on predicting the best possible outcome of the encounter to allow him to earn the loyalists' trust he slowly came up with a plan. Clovis hid himself in a ruined building not too far from where he had predicted the small skirmish would take place. When the two sides finally clashed the day after he had set up his lookout in the destroyed building he prepared to try and lay down some sniper fire on the rebel troops. This threw the rebels into disarray and many of the rebels were killed when the loyalists used the openings created by Clovis' sniper fire to charge them. Clovis followed up with flinging huge blocks of cement at the retreating rebels, killing even more of them, before he climbed down from his hideout. The loyalist Kriegers were at first wary of Clovis due to him being a powerful psyker without any one to watch over him. Clovis lied to them about how his unit had been attacked and overwhelmed by rebel forces a few days ago and that he and any survivors had tried to fall back but had been scattered in every direction during the chaos. Not entirely believing Clovis they decided to handcuff him and drag him back to their base for interrogation. Clovis cooperated with the Kriegers even if a soldier kept a lasgun aimed at his head at all times during their travel. Back at the loyalist base he was evaluated by a commissar. He managed to satisfy the commissar's questions and was placed in a newly formed squad that was supposed to participate in a larger offensive. The squad Clovis was assigned had heard of the dangers that a psyker could bring with them and therefore didn't trust him. Over the next few months fought Clovis with his new squad in the bloody war against the rebels, both on the radioactive surface and down in the massive labyrinths of tunnels that would connect countless underground hives to each other. As the years passed was Clovis able to gain the respect and and trust of his squad and even got transferred to be part of the command squad of a Death Korps Marshal. The Marshal had heard of Clovis' exceptional abilities to predict the future and wanted him at is war council when planning for assaults against the rebels. Clovis served for around two years under this Marshal until the Marshal one day refused to take Clovis' advice to retreat to a more secure position as their location was about to bombarded by heavy ordnance. The base was bombarded and Clovis was the sole survivor. New Imperial Revolution After Alistair Crackham became Lord Commander of Solar and Augustus become the new Lord Commander of Tempestus, was Vecto second in line to become Lord Tempestus. While he respected the two Lord Commanders for their tactical and strategic genius, Vecto nevertheless felt distaste for them. He believed that their upbringing, Alistair being a former Commissar and belonging to a family of wealthy noble family and Augustus also hailing from a powerful noble family, were to soft and weak minded to be worthy of such a position. First Battle In The Imperial Remnant Subject to extensive Rewriting! Vecto's first engagement with the New Imperium was during the defense of the Imperial Remnant civil world of Bukorak IX. Here he served as a military advisor for the commander in charge of the planet's defenses. He used his psychic power extensively to help predict enemy movements. The defense of the planet went well, in the beginning, thanks to Vecto's efforts and predictions. The New Imperium, however, soon figured out that something was wrong and deployed a squad of Void Formation troopers to track down and destroy the Imperial Remnant's headquarters. Due to the Void Formation soldiers being blanks, he couldn't predict that he and the rest of the command were being hunted, but as the blanks grew ever closer he began to feel more and more sick. This should have been the first signs of the blank troopers going in for the kill but as Vecto had never encountered such a foe before he had simply brushed it off as something he had eaten. The attack came down swift and deadly. The command squad and its bodyguards were quickly overwhelmed. In the middle of it all, there was Vecto fighting to keep himself from falling unconscious due to the mere presence of blanks. Vecto even began to truly fear the augmented superhuman blanks when his mind powers had no effect on them. Thinking fast he instead directed his powers on to effect the environment around him in order to take advantage of the situation. Managing to sneak away without being detected, he managed to get away from the blanks and regain his thoughts and powers. Using the rubble from the destroyed building, he launched huge rocks of concrete and pillars of steel at the blanks with high speed. The improvised projectiles proved effective and tore the New Imperial special forces apart who only managed to hit him on the right shoulder with a lasgun. With all the blanks dead and the area secured, the command squad reorganized. The commander had died during the fighting and Vecto was the only one still capable of active duty while all the other advisors had been badly wounded in the fight or killed by the rocks he had used to destroy the Void Formation. This forced Vecto to send his own recommendation as acting commander to High Command for the time being. While he waited for the response from High Command he ordered the Remnant forces to hold positions for now while the HQ regrouped. When troops regrouped, Vecto began to meditate as he tried to predict the next moves of the New Imperium. To his surprise, he discovered through his psychic foresight that a shipment of experimental Titans was inbound for field testing, sent by the Imperial Remnant. Feeling that these weapons could be used to turn the tide he began to set up organized fallback plans. Without examination, that made it look like that the New Imperial forces were punching through their middle, while in truth he was secretly diverting the troops to the left and right flanks. When the shipment finally arrived the New Imperial forces had almost pushed through the middle. This was just as Vecto had predicted and he deployed the new class of walkers in the middle and the flanks swooped in and trapped the enemy main forces in a huge encirclement with the giant walkers at the very front. Vecto then ordered that no New Imperial soldier was allowed to be left alive. Vecto, having found a nice, high position to observe the carnage below could only laugh like a maniac while he used a pair of binoculars to get a closer look at the blood and gore from the hopeless New Imperial soldiers as they were torn to shreds by artillery fire and Titan-grade weapons. Category:Ruina Imperii Category:Imperial Remnant Personality ... Appearance Clovis has sickly pale white skin that covers his well-trained body. He has decided to cut himself bald but his hair color is said to be a darker shape of brown. Tattoos of ancient and forgotten arcane script decorates the entirety of his arms and torso. Clovis has explained that these arcane script are supposed to help him contain massive psychic powers and ward off Daemons that seeks posesse him. Wargear *Master-crafted Carapace Armor *Hot-Shot Pistol *Master-crafted mono combat knife *Master-crafted powersword Psychic powers Psychic Disciplines Telekinetics Many, Clovis included, see the Telekinetics Discipline as his primary school of psychic abilities. Divination Trivia ... Category:Ruina Imperii Category:Imperial Remnant Category:Imperial Guard